


0240

by westernapparel



Series: cry a river of dust and dirt [1]
Category: Room of Swords (Webcomic)
Genre: big oomph, love this webtoon must supply fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-12 10:30:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20562821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westernapparel/pseuds/westernapparel
Summary: Maybe, in another world, he would be standing behind you. Grinning and celebrating becausewe can finally go home.And you’d grin and come to terms with the fact that you’ll never see him again, never be with with him.Maybe, in another world, you and he never died...Gyrus and his past self come to terms memory-wise, but at the expense of Kodya. Gyrus searches for him and tries not to think of everything he remembers and everything Kodya will have forgotten.





	1. you are you, who is he?

**Author's Note:**

> rushed to get this done before the next chapter drops tonight i feel dread and excitement at the same time

0240.

You punch the numbers into the recently installed padlock, watching as the doors slide open, groaning until it stops. A lush, vibrant forest cresting over hilltops and reaching to the sky beckons toward you.

Maybe, in another world, he would be standing behind you, brimming with the silent awe you fell for. Maybe you and he would explore. Maybe you and he would never leave (that’s the end goal—everyone wants to leave but you can’t fathom why because he makes it more than you could have ever hoped for back home). Maybe (certainly) you loved him.

(There is a ghost behind you, a scar through his eye and hair as soft as his gaze.)

Your regrets hang around you (he loved you like the sun and moon and all the stars between) and threaten to crush you. The sky is expansive, forever (you should know this) and indifferent. (Eleven years, four unsteady, five tiptoeing around him, two lost to the wind because he’s _gone_ and it’s your fault—)

You see him, sometimes. Reminders of him. You swear you can see a bashful grin in your peripheral, a blue hair tie and even bluer eyes. His laughter rings through the heavy hallways as you find yourself running to the source, panting and desperate, wild-eyed until you realize it’s the echoes of your feet.

It’s quiet. 

He was never eloquent (until he had to be these past two years), but he murmured sweet nothings into your ear until you dropped into sleep in the alcove of your room, hands intertwined with heat like his breath (his words) that pulled you closer and closer to the edge of drowsiness.

It’s colder and emptier.

You’re thirty-one, twenty-nine, and twenty at the same time. You don’t know if he’ll want you again. (There’s a sliver of hope, despite everything you’ve been through.) He probably won’t be anything but a scared seventeen year old kid, nothing more than an impression of the man (still so young) that you knew.

But anything is better than nothing, so you take a deep breath, walk into this new realm, and hope a huntsman is among the monsters.

0240.

This is the last realm.


	2. splattered apples, loose marbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He remembers.
> 
> Why?

Kodya walks.

He woke sitting on a steaming arm of some metal contraption, paper on his forehead written in green ink saying “remember”.

So he walks, and tries to.

He doesn’t do much at first, throat parched and mouth rough and grating, like sandpaper. He climbs the cliff arcing over the spaceship (spaceship, spaceship, spaceship—it means something), finding a sole tree bursting with more red than green. He takes a few apples and a seat, eating and watching.

He blinks, and for a moment, the sky is red and the sun burning out white, wildfire churning out thick, black smoke that curls into fumes way up into the sky and chokes. Static rings in his vision and his ears.

Kodya blinks again, and it’s all gone.

What the fuck.

He stands and, not really trusting his eyes, he runs. Apples fall out of his loose grip, tumbling over the edge and splattering into sludge, through the gaping hole of the spaceship, (spaceship spaceship spaceship what does it _mean_—) partially melted, reduced into bubbles. He hops over rocks, sliding down until he meets the ground, leaping off into the dense forest.

Eventually, neck slick with sweat and a pounding of his head, Kodya emerges—to see endless miles of ice, fragile and cracking.

Half a mile before, his shoes began to chafe at his feet, pebbles and dirt stuck to the bottom. But it doesn’t mean anything when he suddenly feels a raw cold and there’s a lump in his throat, eyes stinging and lungs filled with water, blueblueblue_green_—

When Kodya comes to again, it’s oppressively cold, building behind his temples and arms like he’s cold and not the ice.

But then he looks up and there isn’t a frozen ocean.

There’s a spaceship (_pleasewhatdoesitmean_) and a man with green hair falling around his shoulders wearing a robe glowing yellow under the burning sun, sitting by the side and leaning into the steaming side of it.

Kodya sits next to him (his back should be burning, it isn’t, practically lukewarm) and extends a hand.

“Gyrus,” he says. “It’s been a while.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is just me trying to remember to write again so sorry for the quality
> 
> this work is part of a larger series (because i just decided that instead of two fics im gonna Plot perhaps) that diverges into kodya and gyrus finally Out of the ros, leaving behind,,, well,,,, spoilers,, and into, actually, they have no idea where the fuck they are! sure as hell, their timeline doesn’t have dragons!

**Author's Note:**

> love my boys! cant wait for plot to smack us in the face again ty toonimated for this epic webtoon. comment so we can scream about this mastery of a comic together


End file.
